Crimes and Crims
by brokenwings1995
Summary: This is a what if crossover that seems like it could of happened. The Titans fall into Wonderland when a portal training goes horribly wrong, or does it? It has some adult content so it's rated M because I'm worried. It has some BB/Rea, RobStar, and Cybee. Please r&r this is my first Fanfic ever so please leave comments and tell me what you think, Thanks :)


Crimes and Crims

Chapter 1. Training.

Jump City.

Ravens POV.

I watched as the rain began to pour outside and it made me smile a bittersweet smile before sliping back into my routine emotionless state. I sipped my tea as I listened to the team go on and on about the new Titans that had been instated. I glanced over to see the now tall green man laugh and I felt a warmth travel down my spine as he did.

It had been 5 years since i'd come to earth, and it had been 3 since we'd defeated my father, Trigon. My friends had come along way from the once rag tag team that had formed to capture the stray alien that was now sitting in our leaders lap. I smiled inwardly as I thought about how we had all changed. Robin our fierce leader, now going by the name of Nightwing had grown up. The once lanky man-child had grown into a handsome man, standing a little over 6'ft. He finally left off the mask, at least while at home and undercover. His hair he finally quit gelling after much teasing from all of us when Starfire had developed an obsession for the vampire saga, Dielight or something. His blue eyes seemed to always sparkle now that I had banished Slade to an alternate universe, and always seemed to land on the girl in his lap.

The girl, Starfire had grown as well and was now just shy of 6 ft. Her red hair had darkened and turned a more natural shade of auburn, but her solid green eyes stayed the same. She let go of her uniform, as had the rest of us when we discovered the villians had a harder time when they couldn't always identify us. She now dressed in either pink or purple skirts and dresses. Her orange skin had lightened to an almost tan color when she had abicated her throne to her sister Blackfire ( a long story made short they made up and both finally agreed family was worth more than an eternal fight, that and living lightyears away didn't harm matters either). Her english had gotten much better now having something akin to a Rushin accent instead of her confusing half speech.

The Cyborg, and the oldest of us all was making breakfast as usual with the help of our newest family member who now went by his actual name, Victor and his fiance Karen ,or Bee as many know her. He had made tremdous progress in making himself more man than metal. He began working with Tony Stark and develped robotic arms and legs that could be covered in his own flesh. A weird process that seemed strange even to me. He still had a robotic eye but relied of Solar power rather than eletric. Karen the smaller girl was taller than me but that's not saying much, most people are. She seemed to laugh as much as star or Beast Boy, and was just as sarcastic as I am at times.

The green teen who had finally merged with his inner deamons, had merged with the beast causing his now towering almost 7'ft. His once skinny form had been compleatly changed, muscle coating everything. He was still the same comforting shade of green as was his emerald eyes. I started to chant to myself Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos. That boy seemed to get under my skin in all the bad ways. He caught me watching him and made his way over to me, I could see myself in his eyes.

Same purple hair that now flowed down my back in waves, same grey skin that both Garfield and Star told me had turned to an almost silver tone. I had the same large violet eyes that sometimes gave away what I was actually felling in my 5'4 body. I sipped on my tea as he reached me.

"Why are you being so reclusive, you know that breakfast time is suposed to be family time. Are you ok Rea?" He asked a little worried and I nodded and grabbed his warm green hand.

"Fine, I was just watching it storm, hopefully the villians will remain inside as well to day." I said monotone, hoping that no one interupted this quite day, it seemed we got these less and less these days. Someone always off somewhere, I missed my family being in the same place at the same time, even if they were to cheery for my tastes in the morning.

"Night thinks so as well, but we have training to day, apperently something to do with you." He said pulling me into a hug, for a moment I rested my head on his shoulder, untill Victor called us for breakfast. I smiled slightly as we headed to the table already held down by several delicious things.

"Now, team, I want us to begin a group training mainly pointed towards Ravens teleporting and portal abilities. I believe if we can learn how to keep her out of sight, but move us behind the villian or in a place that can defeat him much quicker and safer." Night told us while Garfield and I cleaned up the kitchen as everyone else sat around the table drinking coffee, on in Star's case melted cotton candy.

"Why the portal training, I can only transport a few at a time and I must go along as well, or I can't promise a safe landing so to speak." I asked worried about the consequences of transporting a large group. Night smiled at me and I relaxed, knowing he wouldn't ask me to do this unless he had a good reason.

"Bruce says if we can figure out how to travel to the alternate dimensions it could help us in defeating the evil ties fate has on the villians. If you can transport the five of us and yourself effiecently we could begin to help more people." He replied passhionatly and for a moment I wondered if he only wanted to go up against Slade again, but thought better of it, Night only wanted to help people, and to save others so they might not follow in out tragic footsteps.

I nodded in understandment and so training began after we had cleaned up, all of us remaining in our civilain clothes, though Night did make Star change into jeans before we began.

"Alright, Raven move Vick and Bee to behind that pillar then move Beast Boy and my self to directly the left of the door." Night called out several different commands and I followed trying to move everyone silently per request of out leader, we shouldn't alert our enimies we were there untill we were to strike. I complied everytime but began to feel a strain as my emotions were getting the best of me. I wavered slightly and immediatly felt the hands of my green protector on my shoulders steading me.

"That's enough Night, Rea are you alright?" I felt embarassed that he had come to my rescue, I mean it was sweet but we were suposed to test my abillities not baby me. So I glared at the green changling who had long ago stolen my heart and replied darkly upset that he saw my weakness,"Im fine, go back to saving the blonde, maybe you could actually save her this time if you would focus on what your doing instead of on me. Or are you to busy worrying about viedeo games to do that?" I asked a little bit of Anger coming out and I felt him stiffen then smile as he kissed my cheek.

"I'll go save the dummy, but it wasn't video games I was thinking of back there." He said in my ear and I shivered as the rest of the team seemed to agree with Gar and looked to Night expectantly. He grimanced aperently wanting to do much more that the already 5 hours of training. Though I agreed Beast Boy, I stood passively to his side, if Night wished to continue then I would, as would we all.

"No you can all go rest but tomorrow we start portal training, so go get some rest, but training starts at 6 tomorrow." He said sternly and we all groaned not wanting to wake that early, or at least deal with that many people in the morning. But we all filed out and I went to meditate, wondering which dimenshion we would enter tomorrow.

Malmorial.

Aryian POV

We stood watching, waiting the arrival of those who would help save our world. Mother told us to stay here, to watch the ancient tree that held the white raven, she said our saviors would arrive when the blue raven retruned to the white, whatever that means. I just shook my head as I looked to my siblings, my sister and my brother. We were triplets three the three ment to someday save and rule Underland, but not without our saviors, for the Red Emporor was awaking.


End file.
